Sweet Apple Acres/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer checklist S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png Twilight and Spike hear Applejack for the first time S01E01.png Apples falling into baskets S1E01.png Twilight goes to meet Applejack S01E01.png Applejack tells Twilight about being in charge of the food S01E01.png Applejack ringing triangle S1E01.png Applejack seats Twilight and Spike at a table S1E01.png Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Applejack introduces Granny Smith S1E01.png The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png Applejack walking through the apple orchard S01E03.png Spike tossing an apple S01E03.png Sweet Apple Acres before S1E03.png Sweet Apple Acres after S1E03.png Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png Applebuck Season Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack takes the challenge S1E4.png Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack upside down S01E04.png Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png Applejack "But the real award is" S1E04.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Applejack surprised S01E05.png Painted apples S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Applejack colored apples s01e05.png Dragonshy Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S01E07.png Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag2 S01E07.png Winter Wrap Up Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Applejack and Spike watch Twilight struggle with the plough S1E11.png Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png Applejack and Spike caught up in snowball S1E11.png Stallions Angry S1E11.png Applejack holds a flag S1E11.png Organized snow plowing S1E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Applejack "Eventually" S1E12.png Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed in bucket S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash throws a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack 'Not a bad pitch' S1E13.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Applejack about to toss a horseshoe S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is stunned S1E13.png Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png Spike getting flung around S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png Berry Punch, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Haybale lands on Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png Football kicking S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Suited For Success Apple orchard S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Applejack walking past apple orchard S01E18.png Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png CMC clubhouse good as new S01E18.png Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png Sweetie Belle ringing the bell S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png CMC disappointed S1E18.png Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png Rarity miffed S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png Filly Applejack sees the rainboom S01E23.png Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png Party of One Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png Applejack hauling apples S01E25.png Pinkie Pie shows up from between the hay bales S1E25.png Applejack listens to Pinkie's second invitation to Gummy's afterbirthday party S1E25.png Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png Pinkie chases Dash S1E25.png Applejack next to rainbow S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack sigh in relief S1E25.png Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at her friends S1E25.png Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Twilight looks at Pinkie's birthday cake S1E25.png Decorations S1E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|It seems like Sweet Apple Acre has a corn farm too. Chocolate milk rain S2E01.png Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png Twilight failed to fix everything S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 When pigs fly s02e02.png Big McIntosh digging a hole S2E02.png Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png Big McIntosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png Applejack after having her colors restored S2E02.png Applejack talking to Twilight S2E02.png Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash looking at barn S2E03.png Piece of wood thrown away S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle sees Rainbow Dash destroying barn S2E03.png Rainbow Dash being stopped S2E03.png Rainbow Dash "Are you talking about" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle patting Rainbow Dash's head S2E03.png Rainbow Dash 'Right, Applejack?' S2E3.png Applejack 'I'd take cover if I were you' S2E3.png Rainbow ready to destroy barn S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle yelp S2E03.png Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Apple Bloom laughing.png Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack S2E05.png Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom S2E05.png Sweetie Belle with empty tub S2E05.png S2E05 Apple Bloom jumping into the vat.png Applejack giving Apple Bloom a grape juice bath S2E5.png|Making grape juice Sheep S2E5.png Apple Bloom running alongside a sheep S2E5.png Sheep Talk S2E5.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle talk to each other S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Made me realize' S2E05.png LuckyS2E05 02.png Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together S2E05.png S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle.png S2E05 Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2.png S2E05 Granny Smith speaking through large end of megaphone.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png S2E05 Ponies running.png Rarity jumping in buckets S2E5.png S2E05 Ponies getting up and over the crates.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Sweet Apple Acres S2E6.png Applejack 'Yee-haa, little sis!' S2E06.png Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom walking up the stairs.png Applejack bedroom S2E06.png Applejack looking out her door S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom tap dancing.png Applejack watching Apple Bloom shockingly S2E6.png Applejack looking at Apple Bloom spinning plates S2E6.png Secret of My Excess Twilight I'm serious S2E10.png Spike almost missed one S2E10.png Apple Family Reunion Farm overlook S2E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom Watching Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Big McIntosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png Hot thermometer S02E12.png Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png Granny Smith sleeping puppet S2E12.png Sweetie-Belle-Rope-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png Zap apple aurora rainbow S2E12.png AJ and Granny Smith S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png|How Sweet Apple Acres used to be Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Not enough food S2E12.png Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Baby Cakes Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png Pinkie Pie I want S2E13.png The Last Roundup Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png Apple Bloom on a fencing while talking to Applejack S2E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie's tent at the front S2E15.png Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony turn back S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png RD end S02E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Out of time S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Applejack smiles S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day CMC clubhouse S2E17.png Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png Ponyville Confidential CMC crib S2E23.png Photo albums S2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clones playing around with the tower S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones hopping away S3E03.png One Bad Apple The barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Too casual' S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png Babs forced smile S3E4.png Pumpkin rolling down the hill S3E4.png Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close window S3E04.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Babs Seed about to shake an apple tree S3E4.png CMC slip in S3E4.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs sleeping S3E04.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png Apple Bloom looks outside the window S3E04.png Apple Bloom sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png CMC at the barn door S3E04.png CMC looking at the float frame S3E04.png Babs 'You pushed me out just when the float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E04.png S03E04 Scootaloo Congratuating Babs Seed.png Sleepless in Ponyville Lands in hay S3E6.png Scootaloo re-saying what Rainbow Dash said to her S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Sure!' S3E06.png Apple Family Reunion Applejack "found it" S3E8.png S3E8 Granny Smith.png S3E8 Granny Smith fixing her mane.png Granny Smith checking on Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.png Apple family at table S3E08.png Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.png Making apple fritters S3E8.png Applejack pacing back and forth S3E8.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png Applejack walking in her room S3E08.png Applejack 'What are you doin' up' S3E08.png Applejack 'My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion!' S3E08.png Applejack 'you won't even have a minute's rest!' S3E08.png S3E8 morning.png S3E08 Apple Bloom Groggy 3.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Apple Bloom peeking from behind hay bales S3E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Barn begins falling apart S3E08.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png S3E8 the Apple family dancing.png Granny Smith scaring Applesauce S3E8.png S3E8 ending.png Spike at Your Service Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png Spike and Apple Bloom washing pig S03E09.png Spike "allow me to assist you further!" S03E09.png Applejack, Spike, and muddy pig S03E09.png Spike makes a mess baking pies S03E09.png Spike thinking of a method to get the eggs S3E9.png Applejack "I can take it from here" S03E09.png Spike about to bow down to Applejack S3E9.png Applejack and Granny Smith in messy kitchen S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith proud of their hard work S3E9.png Keep Calm and Flutter On View of the damS3E10.png Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy talking to mesmerized beavers S03E10.png Discord water-skiing S03E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Discord sitting ashamed S03E10.png Discord reverses his magic S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Beavers with dam at Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png Beavers happy S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres back to normal S03E10.png Just for Sidekicks Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Spike listening in S3E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Pinkie Pie shaking a tree S03E13.png Pinkie "plowing fields ain't such a hoot" S03E13.png Pinkie flailing on top of barrel S03E13.png Pinkie dazed and distressed S03E13.png Pinkie Pie in front of withering tree S03E13.png Pinkie Pie still fixing water chute S3E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Applejack that's more like it S3E13.png